The only exception
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Ron e Hermione


The only exception

When I was younger I saw

(Quando eu era mais nova eu vi)

My daddy crying and cursed at the wind

(O meu pai chorando e praguejando ao vento)

He broke his own heart and

(Ele partiu seu próprio coração e)

I watched as he tried to re-assemble it

(Eu assisti enquanto ele tentava remontá-lo)

Assim eu premeti nunca acreditar em algo que jamais existiu, o amor, ele nunca pode ter existido, nao passa de um simples passa tempo para as pessoas. Eu nao acredito no amor.

And my mamma swore she would

(E minha mãe jurou que jamais)

Never let herself forget

(Se deixaria esquecer)

And that was the day that I promised

(E esse foi o dia que eu prometi)

O amor existe somente para fazer as pessoas sofrerem, somente faz as pessoas fracas, somente isso.

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

(Nunca cantar sobre o amor se ele não existisse)

Nunca cantar, falar, escrever, a não ser que eu realmente conheçesse o amor

But darling...

(Mas querido...)

No dia em que te vi soube...

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Voce estava com um outro menino, sua mae e achava eu sua irma.

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Nao pude acreditar, quando nos tornamos amigos, voce foi extraordinario na minha vida.

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Eu sempre achei que o amor era um passa tempo, qua o amor deixava as pessoas fracas, mas voce...

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

(Talvez eu saiba em algum lugar no fundo de minha alma)

That love never lasts

(Que o amor nunca dura)

Mas me recusava a acreditar nisso, nao podia ser assim, o amor, ele nao podia simplismente acabar, nao podeia, nao devia

And we've got to find other ways

(E nós temos que arranjar outros meios de seguir)

To make it alone or keep a straight face

(Em frente sozinhos ou manter o semblante impassível)

And I've always lived like this

(E eu sempre vivi assim)

Keeping a comfortable, distance

(Mantendo uma distância confortável)

Mas nao sei se conseguirei, nao conseguirei voltar a escuridão, o amor transformou a minha escuridão em claridade, trouxe felicidade a tristeza.

And up until now I swored to myself

(E até agora eu jurei pra mim mesma)

That I'm content with loneliness,

(Que eu era feliz com a solidão)

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

(Porque nada disso nunca valeu o risco)

Mas agora vale, vale a apena correr o risco, vale a pena eu te amar, vale a pena pagar o preço.

But you are the only exception

(Mas você é a única exceção)

But you are the only exception

(Mas você é a única exceção)

But you are the only exception

(Mas você é a única exceção)

But you are the only exception

(Mas você é a única exceção)

Mas agora voce se foi, esta com outra, nao sou eu que te abraço e digo que te amo, e outra, nao sou eu que selo seus labios, e outra

I've got a tight grip on reality,

(Eu me agarro firme à realidade)

Porque isso e a unica coisa que me resta

But I can't let go of what's front of me here

(Mas não posso deixar o que está aqui diante de mim)

Nao posso viver assim, sem te ter, e impossivel

I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,

(Eu sei que vais embora pela manhã, quando acordar)

Porque eu sei que e somente um sonho, quando voce acordar vai me notar, por que voce nao igual aos outros, voce e unico.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

(Me deixe com alguma prova de que isso não foi um sonho)

Nem que seja somente um bilhete, me deixo uma prova que me fassa acreditar que voce e diferente, qualquer coisa eu imploro, Ronald Weasley.

Whooa...

(Whooa...)

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Que eu possa creditar nisso

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Eu te imploro, prove

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Por favor

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Eu te imploro

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Prove a mim que você e diferente

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Que você não e igual aos meninos que conheço

You are the only exception

(Você é a única exceção)

Peço que você prove que tudo não passou de um sonho de adolescente, que tudo foi real, peço que tudo não suma quando eu acordar, somente te peço

And I'm on my way to believing

(E eu estou quase acreditando)

And I'm on my way to believing…

(E eu estou quase acreditando...)

Que o amor realmente existe...

* * *

N/A : minha primeira fic aqui, e minha primeira fic Ron & Hermione, espero que gostem. Beijos Ana Potter Black


End file.
